Casey's boyfriend
by pomidor
Summary: Derek is pissed. He will find the way to get his peace back. Warning: story temporarily suspended!
1. Chapter 1

Derek's POW

Crash.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked Nora.

"I don't know Derek. Let her be" said Nora calmly.

What is wrong with this house? Casey's going mad and they don't notice it. From quite some time there is a sound of breaking glass coming from Casey's room. After Truman cheated on her she's got quite odd. She don't want to eat or talk. And she become aggressive. Everyone act like they don't care. And here I should be the one that don't care. She is driving me mad with her loud depression.

Next crash.

Ok, I had enough. I got off the sofa and walked up the stairs.

"Casey, stop!" I said not opening the door.

"Fuck off, Derek. I'm busy!" she said followed by a crash.

I opened the door, pissed. I wasn't really surprised seeing shattered glass all over the floor. But I didn't except THAT look on Casey face. I though she would be crying out loud calling the name of her loved one or some rubbish like that. But she didn't. She didn't have any emotions on her face. Her eyes were totally blank.

"Get out!" she didn't even look at me. But she did threaten me with the glass. I though she wouldn't dare to injure me. I was wrong. She tossed the glass in my direction. It landed just an inch from me with a loud crashing sound. Some pieces of it dug in my bare hand. I showed her my bleeding hand, shocked. She didn't even blink. Instead she took new glass and said;

"Get out, Derek. I won't miss this time"

She didn't have to say this twice. I stomped out of her room quickly. What a monster she became because of this one guy.

I decided to call someone who knew her whole better then me. Emily.

But after I called her, it become obvious that no one could help Casey. So I made it my challenge. She was dangerous and someone had to make her stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. First I'm very sorry for grammar**** mistakes. As soon as I find a good beta I'll correct both chapters. Secondly thank you very much for your reviews! I'm very happy because it's my first story. And I'm sorry that my characters are a bit OOC. **

**I don't own LWD.**

Derek's POV again

So I though I can change Casey back to her old self. But soon I realized that I don't have any idea how to do it. What could make her happy? She wasn't easy to understand. Of course everyone knew that she's smarty pants and hopeless romantic. But still she was more then that. She was talented and, I can't believe that I'm thinking that, unique.

I was staring at a ceiling. But, you know, thinking hurt. So I decided I should find somebody to help. It's not like I was helping Casey just for my sake.

"Lizzie! Edwin!" I shouted, too lazy to get up. They showed soon, Marti with them.

"What do you want Derek?" said my younger step-sister.

"I want you to help me"

"And why should we do that? Every time you ask us for 'help' we end up as your slaves!" said Edwin with stubborn look. Could it be that he's starting his rebelling period?

"Not this time bro. I want to h-help Casey" that barely leaved my throat.

"You what?" shouted the trio, completely shocked. Well, I was surprised myself for what a good man I am.

"I want to help Casey" I said, this time slower. After I said that, Lizzie put her hand on my forehead.

"I think he has a fever" she looked at me, concerned.

"I don't, Liz. I know that what I'm saying is strange, but I mean it. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. She's my sister after all." She smiled.

Edwin was backing off quickly, but Lizzie stopped him.

"And he will help too."

He looked at her confused.

"Why should I?"

"She's your sister too. And it's not important that you're not related by blood. It's the feelings that matter." Lizzie scolded him.

"Ok" he said ashamed.

"I want to help to!" said excited Marti.

"But what should we do?" said Liz worried.

"I don't know. I tried to ask Emily, but she don't have a clue"

"Maybe you formed the question wrong" Edwin suggested.

"It's quite clever Ed. But what question should I ask her?"

For a while everyone went completely silent.

"I know!" shouted Lizzie "Ask what Casey usually do after break ups with boyfriends."

"Alright, let's try this. Edwin give me my cell phone!"

"Eh.. It's lying right in front of you Derek."

After a call I finally had something to do. And I could do what I'm best at -making orders.

"Lizzie go to the living room and find a film called 'Pride and …'. Wait, what was it?"

"And prejudice, Derek. It's her favourite film" she said sighting heavily.

"Well, then go! Edwin go to a supermarket and buy some chocolate ice creams!"

"I don't have money"

"Ask Nora for it. If she doesn't agree tell her that it's for Casey's sake"

"And me! And me!" reminded Marti.

"You will go for Casey when I ask"

"Ok!" she said happily.

And when everything was ready Marti delivered one very emotionless Casey McDonald to me.

"Sit down, princess" I said trying to be charming. Again she didn't even look at me, but she obeyed.

I was really angry seeing that empty gaze of hers. But I held my emotions down.

Edwin gave her a big box of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Lizzie switched the film, and everyone, except me and Casey, went back to their rooms.

I sat on the couch next to her, but she didn't seem to notice me. She started watching the romance and eating ice cream automatically.

After a while I was really bored by the film. Romances are not my things. Half sleeping I started to observe Casey. And I saw that her eyes were changing. It wasn't really big of a change, somebody who didn't watch closely wouldn't notice it. But I did. Because she started to really see what's in front of her. She blinked once, twice. She looked at the spoon full of sweet ice cream. Then looked at TV once again. And finally, she looked at me.

First she seemed shocked. Then I saw blinks in her eyes. Tears started to spread across her face one after another.

"Derek, why did you..?" she managed to say between sobs.

And I held her. Really tightly so she couldn't push me away. I know it's totally not like me, but I couldn't help it. I was so totally happy! I brought Casey McDonald back to reality!

**I'll continue writing. ****Tell me what you want to happen. I'll write it, if it doesn't interfere with the plot. I don't know if there will be any chapters from Casey's POW. Goodbye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a new chapter. Enjoy (if someone is actually reading it).**** Well I'm not a person that gives up, so I'll work hard even without your reviews (but they're welcomed ;)**

**I don't own LWD. **

After this incident it was slightly better. I mean Casey stopped destroying glasses and started to eat with us. She even talked a little. But she still wasn't going to school and she looked quite sad.

I really tried to entertain her but it wasn't easy. But when she saw I was trying to help her she smiled at me. It wasn't even half as fabulous as her old smile but it was still something.

Everyday she watched romances and I had to watch it with her. It seemed like she was waiting for my return from school to start watching. I was sure she knew that I don't like romances.

One day I asked her;

"Casey why do you see this films interesting? They all seem the same to me."

The answer surprised me.

"Basically you are right Derek. They're all about love, aren't they? But it's not really story that is the most important here. It's about characters. I always tried to watch romances with good actors, cos they can have the feelings of their roles. And I like that there are strong women who aren't afraid of love. They are intelligent and head strong, but in the same time they can be very loving and delicate. And characters go trough emotional and psychical change. It's interesting because everyone makes mistakes and do bad things when they're actually good people." She said.

I didn't hear such a long sentence from her in weeks. It made me happy, because she seemed to get a little of her wit back.

She looked better too. Because she balanced her diet again, her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes seemed reborn.

Unfortunately she still refused to go to school. I even invited Emily to our house. Casey caught up with lessons on one day!

I tried to make her come back to school by inviting more people, like Sam and my other friends, even Max came once. She talked with them and seemed to enjoy herself but that didn't help a lot.

I was frustrated because teachers asked about her. I told them that she has a cold, but it was a little too long for that. I didn't have a choice. I had to force her to come back.

I entered her room, without knocking (why should I?). She seemed to be a bit angry about that but let it go.

"Casey you HAVE to go to school!"

She gave me a playful glare.

"And what is a reason for that? You know I don't need to go to school to study. I can take care of that myself."

"Casey you won't pass to next class if you won't have enough hours, believe me I know quite a lot about that"

She got a litter paler but strongly said;

"And what? You repeated a year, don't say it's so horrible"

It made me a little angry, but I quickly clamed myself.

"I know that you want to run away. From Truman. So he broke your heart. And what? It's not a first guy that done so. And then you recovered. So you can recover now!"

There were daggers in her eyes but I didn't stop talking.

"Remember what you said? About girls in romances. You're strong just like them. But even the strongest are weak sometimes. So now it's the time to get up! You have to stand before what scares you! Believe in yourself."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"But it's scary. I can't stand before him alone."

"You're not alone. You have friends and family. We will support you"

She blinked, quite not believing that it came from my mouth. Well, I couldn't believe it myself.

"I will" she said, her voice once more strong, eyes filled with overwhelming bravery

"I will go to school" it seemed like declaration of a war. And I clearly knew whose side I'll choose.

**I hope you liked it. I'll write next chapter soon. In next chapters there may be some of my original characters ( I invented quite a lot of them, but I'll probably abandon some of them). Goodbye!**


	4. Author's note

**I read this story over and over and decided it can'****t be left like this. It was my first, and now I see there are too many mistakes. So I decided to write it anew. It may take some time. Sorry to all of those who liked this story. I will try to make it better.**


End file.
